THE CONVERSATION
by plugnplay
Summary: The first conversation between Lord Aoshi & Soujiro.


"Is your bathwater to your liking Lord Aoshi?"  
  
"Yes, its fine, wash off and come in."  
  
"No thank you Lord Aoshi."  
  
"Please, I require your company."  
  
"I will stay and oblige you then. But I do not soak. I will remain out of the water and wash off out here."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"If you require a rub down one of the women will take care of you?"  
  
"A woman?"  
  
"Unless you wish me to do it?"  
  
"Yes, please. I don't think women are capable of understanding what's involved with treating sore muscle."  
  
"You'd be surprised; the women here are quite skilled."  
  
"Sampled their talents yourself have you?"  
  
"Heavens no. I do not find women to my liking in that respect."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I've laid out your towels Lord Aoshi let me know if you require anything else."  
  
"Your name is Soujiro, right?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"They say you never frown."  
  
"It's easier to smile Lord Aoshi."  
  
"My mother never cried."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"My mother…"  
  
"You were fond of your mother Lord Aoshi?"  
  
"Of course. I was five when she died, but I still remember her very clearly."  
  
"Was she nice?"  
  
"All mothers are nice?that's their job. What sort of question is that?"  
  
"What do you recall most about her?"  
  
"She was always tired."  
  
"Did you live with family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did they hurt her?"  
  
"What? No. They were her family, they would never hurt her."  
  
"Your mother made time for you?"  
  
"Every day."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"Caught something…I didn't say she was dead."  
  
"You're a complicated man Lord Aoshi; complicated men do not have living mothers."  
  
"You're very shrewd Soujiro."  
  
"My mother passed on as well. She acquired syphilis."  
  
"Your mother was?"  
  
"Yes. My mother was a whore."  
  
"Oh. Did you have a father?"  
  
"Of course silly, everyone has a father somewhere in the world."  
  
"I know, but did you know him…"  
  
"No. I never knew him. I don't think any of my siblings knew their father."  
  
"You have brothers and sisters?"  
  
"I did, once."  
  
"Are they in America? Is that why you wish tot go there?"  
  
"No. I wish to travel to America and learn their style of life. Once Lord Shishio takes over Japan, I will do just that."  
  
"Admirable plan. Where are your siblings now?"  
  
"My siblings are dead."  
  
"I have been rude, I apologize."  
  
"It's quite all right Lord Aoshi."  
  
"Since you don't mind my forwardness, may I ask what happened to them?"  
  
"When I was four my brothers were ten and nine, and my sisters were five and one. We lived with my grandmother because my mother's mind went a little soft."  
  
"I am ready to get out now."  
  
"Here, let me get your towel."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My grandmother was a good woman, but she wasn't good at raising decent children I'm afraid. Her daughter-my mother-and her sons were what most people call, trash."  
  
"I hate that expression."  
  
"Yes, so do I, but its one I've grown accustomed to."  
  
"So your grandmother lived with you?"  
  
"No Lord Aoshi, we lived with her. What I remember most about her home was this remarkable garden tub she kept on the roof. It was made of stone and always filled with warm water."  
  
"You never soak do you?"  
  
"I keep clean Lord Aoshi."  
  
"NO I know that--but you never soak. The men always see you wash but you never soak after."  
  
"Have you been inquiring about me Lord Aoshi? You've only been here less than an hour and you know so much."  
  
"You're interesting to me. Please, tell me about your family?you can tell me about why you refuse to soak another time. So you liked living with your grandmother."  
  
"Very much, it was secure and stable, a happy time for me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"One night my grandmother's heart stopped. When the prefecture officials came to remove her body I wondered who was going to stay?you see grandmother was very adamant about all of us children never being left alone with mother."  
  
"Was your mother feeble at that point?"  
  
"No. She was physically capable?she still entertained from time to time. Yet, she was distant, and cold, and she never spoke much?but the gears were constantly turning in my mother's mind."  
  
"Like your own mind?"  
  
"I am not my mother Lord Aoshi."  
  
"I've insulted you, my apologies."  
  
"Don't be silly Lord Aoshi. I am never insulted."  
  
"So did anyone stay that night?"  
  
"No. My oldest brother tried to tell one of them to stay, but they looked at all of us and saw our mother was not an invalid so there was no need to remove us or assign an officer to the home."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Sun up, the morning after, I walked up the steps to the roof. She was calling me, so I went. How's this?"  
  
"That feels good."  
  
"You're very tense Lord Aoshi."  
  
"You're very talented."  
  
"Thank you. Remove your towel please so I can work your lower back."  
  
"Your sister called you upstairs…"  
  
"No, it was mother. I went up and saw her standing in front of the tub. Her dress was mess and her hair looked like it was pulled loose from her bow. She told me to come over to her. I said 'momma, are you bathing us today?' She said 'yes Seta, yes I am.' I walked over to her and that's when I saw the top of my baby sister's head lying under the tub. Her hair was soaked and it wasn't moving."  
  
"Souji-"  
  
"Please let me finish."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I tried to run, but she was very fast. I tripped over my oldest brother-she'd drowned him already and laid him next to the others in a row by the door."  
  
"We can stop-"  
  
"Lift your arms up over your head. Your laterals are tense. You have remarkable muscle tone Lord Aoshi."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"She grabbed me and pushed me into the water. I kicked and screamed until finally I was out and running down the street. That's the last time I saw her alive I think. Are you awake Lord Aoshi?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"What to say? You're not supposed to say anything Lord Aoshi. It's a horrible story and I am sorry I made you listen. It's just that you asked me about my siblings and then you asked me about why I do not soak."  
  
"I shouldn't be so inquisitive."  
  
"That's insane Lord Aoshi, how else can you ever get to know someone without asking questions. I am sorry I told you such a morbid story. I see that it's unsettled you."  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You were smiling when you told it to me?like you were talking about a day at the park or something trivial."  
  
"Was I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am so sorry Lord Aoshi."  
  
"I've enough of a rubdown. Where are you going?"  
  
"To fetch a woman of course, unless you wish me to procure a boy san."  
  
"No, you'll suffice."  
  
"Are you sure Lord Aoshi?"  
  
"You're a frightening young man Soujiro Seta, and this arouses me."  
  
"Well, let me inform Miss Yumi that I will be indisposed for a while."  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
"Yes Lord Aoshi, I will." 


End file.
